


Snow

by Mira_Mira



Series: Inktober 2019 [11]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Mira/pseuds/Mira_Mira
Summary: After Roman's death Neo returns to the place they met.
Series: Inktober 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501163
Kudos: 3





	Snow

Sometimes Neo wished she could speak; could say all the things that pressed into her mind. It had been more of an issue before Roman. Before he took her in and gave her a voice of her own, even if it wasn’t physical. The snow was floating down, soft and weightless. Roman had never really liked the snow, said it was too cold and wet. No, he hadn’t liked the snow, but she did. She loved it, the whiteness, the way it fell. She loved it for all the reasons people normally loved snow. But she also loved it for what it represented. Home. Or rather, Roman. He was the one who found her and saved her that year, as the blizzard rolled in. Her lips curled, the slightest smile, as her eyes started to water. He saved her that year. Had allowed her to stay, even before her semblance had manifested. Her feet turned, leading her down an ally. She wanted him. She wanted him  _ so badly _ . The ally ended, snow piled up high. This is where her life had truly begun. And now, this is where her retribution would. After all they took her whole life away, sent her back to nothing. Now they’ll pay, and what a sweet release, when they rest in peace. Her eyes dry, and a snarl on her lips, she disappeared.  _ There won't be peace 'til I get what I came for’ _

**Author's Note:**

> shh. I know it's late, but we're going to ignore that.


End file.
